(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses that at least two layers of thermal energy conducting structures in particular intercrossed overlapping layers embodiment are commonly constituted by at least two thermal energy conductive material having at least one of different thermal conductivity coefficient, specific heat capacity, or thermal emissivity, thereby promoting the thermal conducting effect.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The cooling or heating source of the first thermal body of the conventional thermal conducting structure constituted by a single material is usually limited by the smaller thermally conducting area of the thermal conducting device, such as that if the heat source of first thermal body is the thermal energy of the heat loss in CPU of computer, or power semiconductor, or light emitting diode (LED), except for heat pipe or other cooling or heating device of the like having full area contact in the enclosed space, then if it is coupled with said thermal bodies for heat dissipating operation, if the thermal conducting structure is made of single material, and even if the thermal conductivity coefficient of the single material is better, its specific heat capacity is usually not the best, such as that the heat dissipater of CPU, power semiconductor, or light emitting diodes being made of copper material is heavier and expensive, and it has a better thermal conductivity coefficient, but its specific heat capacity is lower than aluminum.
If single material of better specific heat capacity with lighter weight and lower price is adopted, such as the heat dissipator of CPU, power semiconductor or light emitting diode being made of aluminum, it has higher specific heat capacity and thermal emissivity, but its thermal conductivity coefficient is lower than that of copper material, therefore the thermal conducting effect for thermal conducting structure made of single material is more limited.